omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
"Kara" (Kara Getner)
|-|Kara.EXE= |-|Kara Getner= Character Synopsis Kara Getner 'is the main antagonist of The Last Yandere and also is a prominant opposition in the Dere.EXE series. She originally was a mental thought in the head of Darius, however become a concrete existence the more she was believed in. Kara eventually transferred her existence into The Game World, where she become an absolute ruler and could control the structure to her will. She then became another opposition of The Developer, having became a threat to Dere.EXE and many other game worlds that he has created Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C, likely 2-C Verse: DERE.EXE (Appsirverse) Name: '''"Kara", Kara Gentner '''Gender: Female Age: Prior to becoming a Digital Lifeform, she was in her early 20s, as of now her current age is indefinable Classification: Artifical Human, Digital Lifeform, Illusionary Being Special Abilities: Information Manipulation (Gained complete control over the digital game world, being able to delete it's files, rewrite the very information that makes up the world, cause game crashes, upon other events), Reality Warping (Obtained the ability to warp the entirety of the digital world's existence, which she used to completely remodel the game and alter it in it's entirety), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing beings from existence, as shown when she deletes important characters from existence), Non-Corporeal (Stated to have no true body or form to speak of, existing as a incorporeal being), Immortality (Type 1 {after transfering her existence into the digital medium, she is unable to age}, Type 3, Type 6 {Can transfer her existence into other objects and beings, making her in a sense parastic}, Type 7, Type 8, both her "real" body and "Digital" body exist, as long as either remain, Kara will indefinitely return), Plot Manipulation and resistance to it (The Script of the game is under the control of Kara, after she gained control over reality, she could freely change how the game progresses and decide how events end), Possession (Possessed the player themselves. Has the ability to transfer her existence into other objects or people), Power Nullfication & resistance to it (Managed to temporily block out The Developer's ability to act and thus gained control over the digital world. Resisted The Developer's attempts at removing her abilities), 4th Wall Awareness, Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by resets that occur within The Digital World), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, brought herself back after having been deleted by The Developer themselves), Darkness Manipulation (Created an entire world of pure darkness. Can also surround entire area's in darkness), Time Manipulation (The pause ability allows Kara to completely freeze time altogether. Can cause resets in time), Law Manipulation (Her warping of reality also changed the very fundamental rules and laws that governed The Digital World. Can create worlds that are both "easy" and "hard"), Mind Manipulation (Capable of overtaking the mind of an opponet and ultimately gain control over it), Ressurection (Can bring things back into existence, including herself), Abstract Existence (Corruptions are stated to be the embodiment of The Developer's fears), Void Manipulation (Can create areas of pure nonexistence, that outside the files of her world), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal and Abstract Entities), Precognition (Has awareness of the ending of situation and retroactively knew what actions Knightly were going to make as the plot unfolded), Empathic-Based Creation (Capable of spawning beings known as “Corruptions”, Who represent the fears of an entity), Avatar Creation (Created avatars of themselves when they took physical form in DERE EVIL.EXE), Illusion Casting (Capable of casting powerful illusions that induce fear or confuse an opponent) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Gained absolute control over Dere.EXE, being able to warp and control the entire reality to the way she saw fit. Was a threat to The Developer, who is the creator of everything, including the entirety of the DERE.EXE Universe. . Was able to create a replica world of The Game World, which was equal in size to the original. ), likely '''Multi-Universe Level '(It's made clear many times that Kara's effects weren't just effecting her game world, but other game realities such as the other series Appsir has created. In addition, The Developer is heavily implied to have created those other game series as well, given their a stand-in for the programmers of Appsir) '''Speed: Unknown, likely Omnipresent '(Is shown to be able to appear any and everywhere within The Digital World at any given moment. Lacks a physical form and exists all across the game itself) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+, likely Multi-Universal '(Capable of destroying the entirety of The Digital World, which is heavily implied to also include all of Appsir's othe game series themselves. Can contend with The Developer, the creator of everything, including many other realities in Appsir) 'Durability: U'niverse Level+', likely Multi-Universe Level '(Took hits from The Player, who was empowered by The Developer, a being who created all realities within Appsir's connected multiverse. Survive being completely erased by The Developer themselves, multiple times). Immortality, Non-Corporeality, Regeneration and Parastic Abilities makes Kara nearly impossible to actually kill 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal (Can manipulate and distort multiple universes, and can easily travel from one to another) Intelligence: Above Average, knows how to code and programm on a similar level to The Developer, who's a stand-in for Appsir's creators. Knows how to manipulate game worlds and change their structures to the way she desires, in addition she possessess knowledge over various types of gaming genres Weaknesses: Despite being hard, her powers can be overwritten by someone with enough willpower Notable Feats: This part of the section lists the major feats that the character has showcased throughout the series, including feats of strength, speed, as well as the ability to withstand different forms of attacks. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Game World:' Kara has the ability to completely change the very coding that makes up a game world, being able to govern it's story, progression and delete essential files/characters within them. With this power she caused the game to crash, time to being messed with and upon other events *'Non-Corporeal:' Upon becoming Kara, she become a incorporal existence that has no true fixed form and transfer it's essence into anything she desires, whether it be an object or other entities such as The Player, who she possessess in order to prevent the player from continuing *'Coding:' She could update the game at will, negating various aspects of the game and limiting the player's control over the game itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Appsir Category:Horror Category:DERE.EXE Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Information Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Immortals Category:Plot Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Benders Category:Precognition Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Illusionist Category:Void Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2